Coral (SV)
Coral is a Liberal Gem who takes residence on Homeworld, protagonist to LoWX and making many cameos on Stay Fresh as well as Universe Untied. Appearance Current Coral is a short gem of pink variations. She has long, light pink hair and lighter skin. She wears a red, strapless dress with a pink corset. Her gem is located on her upper arm, just below her shoulder. Coral doesn't normally wear shoes but sometimes she is seen with pink booties. 5000 Years Ago In her earlier years, Coral had Sugar Skull designed markings on both her arms and her face; lace around her eyes, flower on her forehead, vine-like laces on her cheeks and arms. She also had extremely long hair which dragged on the ground, off the shoulders crop top, pleated skirt, and flats. Her colour was also darker due to having less exposure to the salt water and the sun and left her gem covered due to her belief in superstitions linked to bad luck. Personality Coral has a fairly playful personality but is otherwise extremely calm in public. While she doesn't like leaving Homeworld often, she enjoys seeing places other than her room. She likes to keep things the way they were; simple and old school. When with her friends, she acts more unruly and can be almost destructive if brought to it. This is also shown during the war when she fought with a smile to protect those she loved. Much of her protective yet rash self is shown in her appearances during the 6000-3000 arc of LoWX. Abilities Being an underwater Gem, Coral is able to breath in specific types of water (I.E. fresh water and salt water but not in swamp water). As of "Phoenix Plumage", Coral possesses hydrokinesis. Also because of her former job as a mercenary and fighting in the war, Coral is able to handle large weapons with ease. Like most Gems, she can shape shift and summon a weapon, a rapier, from her gem. Additionally, Coral can bubble objects but she uses this ability to observe small marine animals and plants. Weapons Coral owns a multitude of weapons which she stores in the same pocket universe as her sea creatures. One of her most well known of weapons is her large battle axe which she carries every where after the War Arc: It is five feet in height and has a blade which is hollowed in the center in the shape of a heart, measuring at two feet long. Coral's summoned weapon is a basket hilted rapier of a blood red colour. It is nearly three feet in length but can be modified to be longer, shorter, broaed, or even hilariously sized. Backstory Coral first came into being on a special world of Agualinda, known for its almost entirely water composition and otherwise cold climate. She first grew up there but had soon ran away with many others to find Homeworld, the base of the Liberalists who helped her. On her new home, she met a small group of Gems who were against both the War and those who fought for it. Both her and her friends had stayed away from the battle as long as possible but when attacks came home, the group had to scatter. Soon after she had joined the war, Coral had to find Moonstone and keep her from fusing with Phantom Quartz by interrupting and forcing them to drift off into outer space for approximately 2000 years. Because these extreme actions, she grew to hate the Earth and the Crystal Gems. Regenerations Possible Fusions Coming Soon Trivia *While Gems do not require sleep, Coral enjoys napping. **She only naps because she doesn't see what there is to do at night. **This also applies to eating because she enjoys the taste of food. **Her favourite food is strawberry shortcake. *During the War, Coral actually used a rapier instead of her normal battle axe. *Her favourite animal are bunny slugs. Prior to the Torture Arc, her favourite was a starfish. *If she were to listen to Earth music, Coral's favourite artists would be: **Marina and the Diamonds, Bruno Mars **Gorillaz, Daft Punk **Ken Ashcorp, Living Tombstone *Coral is pink because of her extreme exposure to sunlight underwater causing her natural colour to fade. *Coral was meant to resemble or be similar to Ruby of RWBY. *Coral is polyamorous and pansexual but takes a liking to buff, feminine Gems. Gallery coral gem.png|Coral's gem coralphysweapon.png|Coral's physical weapon coralandslugs.png|Those are bunny slugs. Svcoral-firstoutfit.png Svcoral-secondoutfit.png Svcoral-thirdoutfit.png Svcoral-fourthoutfit.png Svcoral-alloutfits.png Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Stay Fresh - Skies-Verse Category:Universe Untied - Skies-Verse